


Я думал о тебе

by Aizawa



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пре-преканон:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я думал о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ti_Flimmern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/gifts).



Двенадцатилетний воспитанник приюта Вамми Бейонд Бёздэй сидел у себя в комнате, грыз рогалик и с увлечением читал «Патологическую анатомию для студентов медицинских вузов» Дулинсона. Тема была захватывающая - «Атеросклероз артерий прямой кишки», рогалик был вкусный, а до следующего занятия оставалось целых три часа.  
Зачитавшись, он не услышал робкого стука в дверь. Не дождавшись ответа, ученик, которого все в приюте называли А, вошел в комнату без спроса. Бейонда это не рассердило – А был негромкий, какой-то весь слегка размытый и лишней суеты обычно не создавал.  
Гость осторожно, точно боясь повредить что-то очень хрупкое, уселся на краешек Бейондовой кровати и принялся рассматривать то ли носы своих кедов, то ли узор линолеума.  
Когда Б успел забыть о его присутствии, А подал голос. Голос был тихий и довольно мелодичный, хотя и чуть придушенный.  
\- Как тут холодно…  
\- Хм, – невпопад промычал Бейонд. – Ну… Это.  
«…осложненный тромбозом, ведет к гангрене кишки с последующим развитием перитонита», повторил он про себя, опасаясь потерять мысль, и на всякий случай заложил страницу конфетной оберткой.  
\- Холодно, - повторил А и поежился. – В этом доме никогда не бывает тепла… чувствуешь?  
\- Да вроде нормально, - Б вздохнул и закрыл книгу. – Ты простудился, что ли? Трясет? Чайник трещит?  
Ему очень хотелось дочитать про гангрену кишки и развитие перитонита, но будучи по натуре человеком сострадательным (недаром же он собирался стать врачом!), Бейонд не мог оставить товарища на растерзание респираторной инфекции.  
\- Я тебе сейчас «Терафлю»…  
Он уже полез в тумбочку, где вперемежку с камушками, дырявыми носками и блокнотами для рисования фашистских самолетов хранил лекарства, когда А остановил его слабым движением ладони.  
\- Нет, - на сливочном лице мальчика промелькнула скорбная улыбка умирающего за правду. – Этот холод идет изнутри. Никому из нас, наверное, уже не согреться…  
От неожиданности Б довольно чувствительно стукнулся плечом о край стола и удивленно уставился на собеседника.  
А встал, еще раз поежился и, слегка шаркая, направился к дверям.  
Бейонд проводил его озадаченным взглядом, пожал плечами и открыл книгу на заложенной странице.  
Странно, но сосредоточиться на фактах, которые так просто и понятно излагал профессор Дулинсон, почему-то не получалось. Минут через десять Б вскочил, вытащил из шкафа толстый свитер, который обычно надевал на лыжные прогулки, и, закутавшись в него, наконец погрузился в чтение. 

***  


Это был плохой день. Очень плохой.  
Все сегодня шло наперекосяк. По алгебре Б схватил незачет, на обед опоздал и в результате десерта ему не досталось, а в расписание на вечер влепили дополнительную «Историю литературы», которую Б не выносил на дух.  
Устав слоняться по коридору интерната, Б уселся в кресло и принялся делать вид, что рассматривает ближайшую на стене репродукцию, прилагая большие усилия к тому, чтобы не потерять лицо на глазах у всей округи, а попросту – не разреветься.  
Когда А неуверенно присел на корточки рядом, Б хмуро на него покосился.  
\- Ну?  
«Начнет рассказывать про вечный холод – пошлю к чертовой матери безо всяких», - решил он.  
Однако про холод в этот раз А не рассказывал. А сжал подлокотник худыми пальцами и спросил:  
\- Тебе очень горько сознавать это? Что ты никогда не станешь таким, как L?  
\- Да на хрена, – Бейонд аж подскочил, - оно мне надо, быть, как L?  
\- Понимаю, - А вздохнул, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Тебе нравится думать, что это был твой собственный выбор. Но на самом деле они уже выбрали все за нас.  
-Что…  
\- Здорово, Б!  
Проходящий мимо малыш, свирепая и ужасная личность лет семи по имени Мелло, хлопнул Бейонда по плечу (вернее, по руке – выше он пока не дотягивался) и важно направился дальше.  
\- Привет, мелочь…  
Голос Мелло отвлек Бейонда от тяжелых раздумий.  
\- Почему ты позволяешь с собой - так? – прошелестел голос А.  
Б поневоле рассмеялся.  
\- А мы дружим. Он славный ведь…  
\- Как ты думаешь, он бы сделал так, если бы на твоем месте сидел L?  
При этих словах у Бейонда перед глазами почему-то возникла сцена: Мелло, который, открыв рот, слушает, как Б пересказывает последнюю виденную им серию «Стартрека», - и вдруг срывается с места, стоит кому-то поблизости упомянуть, что в свежей газете опять написали что-то про последнее раскрытое L дело.  
Потом – по какой-то странной ассоциации – Б вспомнилось, как утром миссис Кроуфорд трясла у него перед носом костлявым пальцем, повторяя: «При такой неорганизованности, Бёздэй, вам никогда не добиться успехов, несмотря на все Ваши хваленые таланты…»  
\- Да что ты пристал ко мне со своим L? – Б начал снова терять терпение. – L, L… Нашел тему, блин!  
\- Я просто пытаюсь интерпретировать…  
\- В лес иди и там интерпретируй!  
А не обиделся. А лишь скорбно покачал головой и еле слышно пробормотал:  
\- Наверное, тяжело быть резервной копией. - А, вздохнув, поднялся с места. – Мне-то все равно, мне недолго осталось, - но ты, с твоей природной агрессивностью…  
Подыскать достойный ответ Бейонду помешал звонок.

Вечером, после занятий, он шел к себе, когда что-то теплое внезапно повисло на нем сзади и сделало недвусмысленную попытку вскарабкаться на плечи.  
\- Давай опять в индейцев? – предложил очень знакомый пронзительный голос.  
Бейонд нервно вздрогнул и стряхнул пацана.  
\- Я занят, и вообще… - пробурчал он и прибавил шагу. – Шел бы ты к своим, Мелло. Достал.  
\- Подумаешь, - обиженно протянул мальчишка. – Занят он, фигли…  
Развернулся и убежал. 

***  


\- Я сегодня читал одну японскую легенду, - проникновенно начал А. – Страшную…  
Он деревянно усмехнулся.  
\- Да-да, - Б, в этот день дежуривший в столовой, лениво собирал со стола чашки на лоток-поднос, чтобы потом отнести их к посудомоечной машине. – Караван скелетов под мертвенно-желтой луной, старые кости взывают к отмщению… О роковая ночь. Давай не сейчас?  
\- В этой легенде говорилось о богах смерти. Мрачных жнецах, собирающих ненужные жизни. Их глаза полыхают алым, они могут видеть таинственные знаки, начертанные над головами живых. Эти знаки говорят им о том, сколько еще проживет человек, на которого они смотрят.  
А надолго замолчал. Наступившую тишину нарушало лишь тоненькое дребезжание. Это постукивали друг о друга чашки на подносе.  
Определив причину звука, Б аккуратно поставил поднос на ближайший столик, на всякий случай спрятал руки за спину и начал медленно считать про себя от ста до одного. Этому простому способу сдерживать раздражение Бейонда как-то научил Ниа, и до сих пор метод сбоев не давал.  
\- Я все время думал о тебе, пока читал, - на грани слышимости продолжил А. – Ты никогда не замечал, какой у твоих глаз странный оттенок? Особенно когда…  
\- Ты что несешь? – заорал Б, который как раз досчитал до пятидесяти семи. – Идиот!  
\- Бейонд, я всегда подозревал, что в тебе дремлет что-то страшное, - выражение лица А было даже участливым. – Скажи, ты ведь знаешь, когда я умру, правда?  
\- Знаю! – взревел Б, хватая с подноса самую тяжелую кружку (желтую, в горошек, кажется, Линды). – Знаю! Я сейчас сам тебя убью…  
А сделал шаг вперед, высоко поднял голову и храбро уставился Бейонду куда-то в район переносицы. Губы его совсем побелели, подбородок вытянулся.  
\- Ну вот, - А сказал это обреченным, тихим, но твердым голосом. – Вот оно и проснулось…  
Он, кажется, собирался добавить еще что-то, но тут Бейонд со стоном отшвырнул кружку и, топая ботинками, бросился бежать.  
А не стал его догонять. Он на цыпочках, вжав голову в плечи, подошел к стене, в которую врезалась брошенная кружка. От удара посудина, разумеется, раскололась вдребезги, и остатки какао стекали по известке причудливыми ручейками.  
А мазнул какао пальцем, поднес его к лицу, понюхал.  
\- Как кровь, - сказал он сиплым от ужаса шепотом.

Б влетел в уборную, распахнув дверь ногой.  
Замер на пороге, несколько раз шумно втянул носом воздух, щелкнул выключателем.  
Подошел к зеркалу и принялся изучать собственное отражение.  
Нахмурился, вытаращил глаза. Закрыл их, снова открыл. Поморгал. Закрыл. 

***

\- Ну вот, - Роджер окинул взглядом комнату. – Мне кажется, здесь довольно просторно и для двоих. Вамми-хаус расширяется, в интернате новые воспитанники, так что придется потесниться…  
Б, который до сих пор неподвижно сидел, подтянув колени к груди, на своей койке, мрачно взглянул на директора из-под отросшей челки.  
\- М-мистер Рувье, - голос Б прозвучал непривычно-умоляюще, - может…  
\- Никаких разговоров! – повысил голос директор. – А переезжает к тебе. Его кровать перенесут сегодня вечером.  
Роджер нервно прошелся по комнате.  
\- Знаешь, Бейонд, - сказал он суховато, - в последнее время твое поведение вызывает у педагогов сильное беспокойство. Ты стал более замкнутым, агрессивным, твои однокашники жалуются на то, что ты без конца огрызаешься в ответ на самые простые вопросы. Нам кажется, что общество ровесника пойдет тебе на пользу…  
Б уже не слушал. Отвернувшись к окну, он безучастно смотрел на медленно кружащиеся за стеклом хлопья снега.  
И губы его кривились в неприятной бледной ухмылке.


End file.
